Do You Think I'm Annoying?
by CharmyNutty
Summary: Dot Warner spends some time with her psychiatrist, Dr. Scratchansniff. R&R please.


It was another bright day in the Warner Bros. tower, which means it was another annoying day for Dr. Scratchansniff. Dot the Warner sister was sitting on the sofa as her psychiatrist Dr. Scratchansniff looked at her angrily.

"Fortieth time, Dot! Fortieth time that you have dropped an anvil on a person!" Scratchansniff yelled. "And every time I've asked you nicely to not do it again, you still keep doing it! Do you have anything to say for yourself?!"

Dot thought with a cute pose. "Uhhhhhh...I love you?"

Scratchansniff shook his head angrily. "Oh, no! You're not getting away that easily! I am not going to fall for that trick again! You should be punished at once!"

"Aww, come on, scratchy. You wouldn't punish me? I am too cute to be punished, you know." Dot said, blinking her eyes in gracefulness.

"Do you honestly think that I care if you are cute or not?" Scratchansniff questioned.

Dot shrugged "You probably should. Everybody cares if I am cute or not, which I am."

Scratchansniff couldn't take it anymore, as he was about to take the conversation too far. "This must be the first time I have ever said this in my honest opinion, but Dot, based on your annoying attitude and your ways of annoying others with your two siblings, I don't think you are cute at all!"

Dot widens her eyes in shockness. "You...you really mean it?"

"Precisely." Scratchansniff said.

Then suddently, Scratchansniff heard some sniffs and sobs and other crying noises, which was coming from Dot. Scratchansniffed slowly turned and looked at Dot's crying face and dropped his jaw in shockness.

"Dot...are you...crying?" Scratchansniff said, extremely worried about the Warner sister.

"What does it look like to you?!" Dot screamed in sadness.

Dr. Scratchansniff felt really guilty for himself having to see the cute little sister of Yakko and Wakko pouring tears out of her eyes. This must be the first time Scratchansniff has ever seen Dot cry, or probably the only time Dot has ever cried.

"Oh, please don't cry, Dot! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I...I really do think you're cute, I really do!"

Dot continued crying. "You don't mean it at all!"

"But I do, really! Let me help you dry your tears!"

Having to do what he must do, Scratchansniff sat down closely to Dot and wiped her tears with his white lab coat. Scratchansniff hugged the crying girl with his right arm, petting her, and did whatever he takes to comfort the little Warner sister. Dot calmed down for a little bit and looked up to her psychiatrist with her tears dropping.

"You...don't hate me, do you?" Dot sobbed.

Scratchansniff said in a serious tone. "No, no! I would never hate you! I love you just as much as your two brothers. Even if I did hate you, I would have thrown you out of this tower, but I haven't, so...that's something that I would never do."

Dot began to calm down more. "So you don't think that I'm annoying?"

Scratchansniff thought. "Well...you can be annoying at some times, but that doesn't mean that I hate you or dislike you. I just don't like the way you irritate people like me, Ralph, or any other people you have annoyed."

Dot looked down in disappointment. "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself. I'm just trying to fit in with my brothers."

"Fit in with your brothers?" Scratchansniff questioned. "Dot, I want you to be yourself, even if it's an annoying version of yourself. And I bet Yakko and Wakko don't mind if you want to be yourself." He said while continued to dry her tears. "I love you, Dot. And I really, truly believe that you are cute."

Dot looked up to Scratchansniff smiling while dropping a tear. "Really?"

"Really." He replied.

Dot stopped crying and smiled really big to her psychiatrist. "Oh, I love you, Scratchy! And I mean it!"

Dot then attempts to give out her slobbering kiss to Scratchansniff, who quickly blocked her face in disgust.

"Please, Dot! If you want to kiss me, at least do it properly!" Scratchansniff said in an unimpressed tone.

Dot giggled "Oops. Sorry."

Dot attempts to kiss her psychiatrist again, only this time, she kissed his cheek in a soft tender way. Scratchansniff couldn't be more loved by the Warner sister.

"That's much better." Scratchansniff said while blushing. "What do you say we go get some ice cream? Just you and me."

Dot drooled. "As many flavors as I want?"

"As many flavors as you want. Just promise me you won't drop any more anvils?"

Dot smiled innocently with both of her hands grabbing together behind her back. "I promise."

Scratchansniff patted her cute little head and grabbed hold to her hand as the two headed on out of the door of the Warner Bros. tower. Guess that means Dr. Scratchansniff's day didn't turn out to be annoying after all.


End file.
